Circumstances
by Lady Kiara
Summary: Ronin Warriors/Sailor Moon Crossover, lots of hook-ups
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, nor do I own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own my character, Geoffrey, who I modeled after my cousin. Also, I know that I have really screwed up time, but I thought it would make things more interesting. Hope you like this; don't be too rough (No swears!), this is my first fanfic. Hi Moo, your character will be here in the next chapter!

Circumstances

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Man, this is sooo boring! We haven't done anything for weeks," Leta exclaimed. The Scouts and Darien were having a meeting one dreary afternoon at Raye's temple.

"I know what ya mean," Amy replied, "things seem almost to quiet."

Mina was just about to respond when, suddenly, a small, dark portal opened on the walkway in front of her.

"Scouts, " Darien yelled, "you'd better transform, I think this boring spell just ended."

"Please don't be alarmed, I come in peace," a voice from inside the portal announced. Slowly, a man with long reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes stepped through the portal's doorway. He was carrying a strange looking staff that had a golden top-part and three rings hanging form it. "My name is Anubis, I am from another period of time. I have come to in-list your help; our warriors are not strong enough to defeat the coming evil. I have heard of your powers, I believe you can help us, please, do help us. 

"How do we know we can trust you," Raye interrogated.

"Hmm… good question, " Anubis replied.

"Let's do it!" Serena cried out, surprising everyone.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Let's do it," she repeated, "we've beaten the Negamoon, and as nice as it is to be a regular teenager, I'm bored. C'mon guys, it'll be fun!"

"I'm not getting any dark energy readings," added Amy, who had begun scanning the stranger and the portal while Anubis was explaining his presence, " besides, it would be nice to fight, or at least do something."

"I agree, said Luna, " you girls could use the workout!''

"Alright!" yelled the Sailor Scouts.

"Have a good time," Darien sadly told the ground.

"What?! You're not coming," Anubis answered, with shock in his voice.

"Well, this is Scout business, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the Ronin Warriors need all the help they can get." 

"Who are the Ronin Warriors, and who are you?" a small, pink-headed girl asked. She had been looking for Serena to tell her that her mother wanted her to come do her homework.

"His name is Anubis, Rini, now go home! This is Scout business," Serena shouted.

"No, no! It's perfectly alright, there is a child her age where we are going," Anubis quickly replied, as he earned a big grin from Rini.

"Fine, Rini can come," Serena agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, now that that is settled, let's go," Anubis said, starting through the portal's doorway. Slowly all the Scouts, Darien, Rini and felines went through the portal into Anubis's time. 

"I wonder whom Anubis went to get," Ryo wondered out loud. He, and the other Ronin Warriors, Mia, and Yuli were waiting in the living room of Mia's mansion for Anubis to return. All he had said was that he had found someone who could help them.

"Who knows," said Kento, he was busily shoving his whole lunch into his mouth. "Hey, Cye, do we have anymore potato chips?"

"Not anymore," he replied to his best friend as he tossed him the bag, who quickly wolfed them down.

"Hey, where did Sage and Rowan get to?" Ryo asked when he noticed the two were missing.

"We're on the kitchen floor," Rowan's voice replied, with a hint of annoyance. "Anubis has decided to open his portal on us." 

Everyone rushed into the kitchen. "Apparently, he has a problem with us fixing lunch," Sage replied.

"Sorry," Anubis answered from inside the gateway. The portal closed itself, and then reopened three feet away. "I am new at this, you know." He began to step into the kitchen, when Rini bolted forward, knocking him down.

"RINI!!!!" Serena yelled.

"Uh, oh," Rini looked at the floor.

"Watch what you're doing," Serena screeched, "you could have sent us into prehistoric times!"

"Calm down Meatball head," Darien grabbed her shoulders to shake her.

"Are you coming out today," asked Anubis, who had already joined the waiting group outside.

"Mm, hmm!" Everyone who was still in the portal stepped out, the door closing itself behind them. "Who are you?" everyone asked, excluding Anubis.

"My name is Raye," one of the girls with long black hair said, "and this is Serena, Mina, Amy, and Leta. We're the Sailor Scouts. He," she continued, pointing to the only male in the group," is Darien, or Tuxedo Mask; the little one is Rini, if you didn't know."

"Okay," a guy with light blue hair that covered one of his eyes answered," I'm Rowan, that's Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Sage; we're the Ronin Warriors. This is Mia, and our little one is Yuli."

"Anubis," a voice coming from the living room asked," was I misinformed of something?" A woman with long black hair and violet eyes entered the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, " this is Kayrau; Kayrau, these are -"

"I heard," she stopped him.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from the front lawn. Everyone hurried outside, the Ronins leading with the Scouts following. There was a large burnt area in the middle of the yard, hovering above it was a man.

He had electric-blue spiked hair, with an occasional yellow stripe; also, he had large and beautiful green eyes. His body was covered in a gray- colored armor. When the group came outside, he had begun to return to the ground. The Ronins quickly put on their sub-armor, seeing the others prepare for trouble, the Scouts also transformed. Leta commented on how the stranger looked like her old boyfriend, and received a look of disgust from her friends.

"Moon Crystal Power," Serena yelled. Mercury Star Power," Amy yelled. "Mars Star Power," Raye yelled. " Jupiter Star Power," Leta yelled. "Venus Star Power, " Mina yelled.

" What, who are you?" the man asked the Scouts. "Father never mentioned you! Wait! You're those brats who killed my mother! You'll pay for that! But, not right now; I want to be rid of the Ronin Warriors first!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Chi," Ryo yelled, " Let's rumble, c'mon guys!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi," Sage called out. "Armor of Strata, Tao Chi," Rowan yelled. "Armor of Torrent, Tao Chi, " Cye yelled. "Armor of Hardrock, Tao Chi," Kento yelled.

"Explain yourself," Ryo yelled in his red and white armor.

"My name is Geoffrey," the stranger answered, "and I'm here to avenge the death of my father, Tulpa! I do not wish to fight here, or now, but I will prove my strength to you, so that you will know how badly you are to lose!" With these words, Geoffrey pointed his index finger at Mia, a single strand of black electricity coming forth. "Black Lighting," he cried, the bolt hit Mia dead on. A scream of pain escaped her lips as she fell to the ground. Ryo ran to her bleeding body, picking her up, he saw a large wound that had pierced her heart. 

"I love you, Ryo," was the last thing she uttered. Sage did his best to try and heal her, but with no avail.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Ryo cried, through his tears. "Flare Up Now!" A large and powerful wave of fire came from his swords, just as it was about to hit its target; Geoffrey began to laugh and disappeared.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Rowan said, tears had begun to fill his eyes, as well.

"I'll stay with our new friends," Sage replied. The guys carefully loaded Mia's body into the jeep and drove off.

"I'm sorry," Serena put her hand on Sage's shoulder.

"We'd better go," Anubis announced, he started to walk away, "come on Kayrau," she began to follow him. As she passed Darien, she thought to herself, _" Hmm… this one isn't too bad. Beautiful eyes." _She and Anubis disappeared into the house with Yuli and Rini.

Note: Don't be too rough me! Sorry it has such a downer ending! The next chapter is a lot better. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: Once again, and forever more, I do not own Ronin Warriors, or Sailor Moon, but I do own my characters Geoffrey and Callipso. They are based on my cousin and my best friend, who I thought you guys would make a good couple. Please don't kill me you two, both of you have never even met. Please, please, please review my story! Bye now.

Circumstances

Cha.2 Friend or Foe

Two days after Mia's death…

"I can't believe she's really gone," Ryo was sitting in his room looking out the window. He had been getting ready for Mia's funeral and had had a few extra minutes. For some reason he began to think it was his fault that she died: he knew it wasn't, but he couldn't help feeling that it was.

"I know it probably wouldn't help much, but I'm sorry for your loss," Ryo turned around to see Raye. She smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks," he replied. _Man, is she pretty, gotta love those eyes, _he thought to himself. Raye put her hand on his shoulder; he glanced at it, and then returned to looking out the window.

"The rest of the guys are waiting for you," Raye said.

"Aren't you coming?" Ryo looked at her.

"No, but Darien is. The rest of us don't think we should go because Mia didn't know us too well."

"Hmm… well, I'll see ya later."

"Have a goo…err, don't totally break down."

"Ha, I won't try to."

"Hey, Ryo, is there a problem with your suit or something?" Sage called to Ryo from downstairs. Ryo smiled at Raye and began to walk out the door, when he suddenly stopped, turned around, and gave Raye a soft kiss on her cheek. Raye gasped in surprise as Ryo left the room. After she heard the boys leave, Amy came in to get Raye. She and Raye then went downstairs into the living room, where the rest of the Scouts were.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door; Leta ran out of the room to answer it, and returned with a girl about their age, maybe a year older. (This is you, Moo, even if she doesn't look like you) She had beautiful red hair that looked like it was made of fire, and two large and very deep green eyes. She was wearing a long violet-colored dress with spaghetti straps. Around her arm, in between her shoulder and her elbow, was a gold band; underneath the band was a word in Japanese that had been painted blue.

"Her name is Callipso," Leta explained.

"Hello," Amy began to ask," Why are you here? Can we help you with something?"

"Oh, no," Callipso answered. " I just wanted to see who you were. Are any of the Ronins or Ancients her?"

"No," Mina said, "Why do you ask?"

"For some reason they don't seem to like me, don't ask me why."

"Is your hair made out of fire?" Rini asked, she seemed fascinated by Callipso's hair. Her hand was hovering above the flowing strands that reached down to Callipso's butt, afraid to touch them for fear of burning herself. 

"No, is yours made out of cotton candy?" Callipso pointed at Rini's pink hair.

"No," Rini giggled.

"So, what are your names," Callipso pondered; everyone introduced themselves. "Aren't you the Sailor Scouts?"

"Yep! I'm Sailor Moon," Serena announced, beaming.

"Serena we don't even know whose side she's on," Raye yelled, " for all we know she is a spy from that Geoffrey guy!" At these words, Callipso looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"Are you a spy?" Leta asked her new friend.

"I'd better go," Callipso started for the door.

"Well, are you or are you not a spy of from Geoffrey," Raye demanded.

"Umm…no, yes, I don't know," Callipso was getting very nervous.

"Who or what are you?" Mina asked. Amy got out her computer to scan Callipso.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go," Callipso made a run for the door; she had nearly made it when she ran into Anubis. "Anubis?" her eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Callipso? What are you doing here? What about Geoffrey?" Anubis searched her face for answers, as the Scouts looked on in shock. How did he know her?

"He's of in some sort of training, and I wanted to see who your friends were. I am so, so glad you're here."

"You shouldn't have come, if the Ronins find out that you are here, you might as well doom your planet."

"I just want to go home, and it is not my fault, you know that. I've told you a thousand times how I feel about Geoffrey," she was practically yelling his into his uncaring ears.

"I know, but you can't come here anymore. If Geoffrey finds out that you came here, Htrae is sure to be destroyed, and probably, I will be as well," he calmly remarked.

"I know, I know, but you don't understand what's like for me! I miss you terribly, and Geoffrey is always trying to brainwash me to become his slave, and it's getting really hard to take," she sat down in a nearby chair, and cradled her head.

"You'd better leave."

"Why can't you understand? You always were pigheaded."

"I do understand."

"No, no you don't; no one does!"

"Yes, I do, you have to trust me."

"You don't trust me."

"Callipso," he was starting to get very annoyed with her attitude towards him.

"I truly love you, Anubis! Why can't you understand my position? Why am I so alone in my battles? Why, why, why?" Callipso began to run out the door, halfway out on the lawn between the house and the road when Anubis caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into a very passionate kiss.

"You are not alone," he said," but Geoffrey can know nothing of us or our past."

"I love you," she whispered in bliss, then she turned and disappeared from sight.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked, Anubis had forgotten about the Scouts presence.

"It's hard to explain," he replied, looking at the spot Callipso had last been.

"Well, the funeral won't be over for two more hours," Leta hinted, a smile on her face; she loved romances.

"It may be a little confusing," he started, sitting down in the closest chair. "You see, Callipso is from another planet, named Htrae: it is the exact duplicate of Earth. Only the people there are based on the elements and all have special, unique powers."

"Is that why, she had the word fire on her arm, below that band?" Serena asked.

"Yes, she is based on the element of fire, and that band shows her status in the world," he looked out the window. 

"What does the band stand for exactly, like what's her status?"

"She would be known as a princess." The girls looked up in shock; they had just been talking to a princess?

"So, why is she here instead of there?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Ohh!"

"How is she connected to Geoffrey?" Mina asked.

"They're betroved," sadness now filled his eyes, a single tear fell to the ground.

"How did you meet Callipso?" Amy questioned.

"A long time ago, right after she was brought to the Dynasty, Tulpa announced his son was to marry her. But, until they were married, the warlords and I could do whatever we pleased with her. As soon as I first saw her, in all her beauty, I knew that I couldn't let the others ruin her. I wouldn't let anyone except Tulpa near here. Eventually, we fell in love."

"That's so beautiful," Leta announced with a dreamy look, " what happened between you?"

"When Tulpa was defeated, Geoffrey came back an demanded her form me. I haven't seen her again, at least not until today," he looked to where she had disappeared again.

"So, lemme get this straight. Callipso is good, but she can't really do anything because she is betroved to Geoffrey, right?" Raye mused.

"Yes, that about sums it out."

"Can we trust her," Mina asked.

"I really don't know," Anubis started to walk out to the spot she had disappeared at, almost as if he hoped that he could follow her to where she had gone. When he reached it, he noticed a locket on the ground. He knelt and picked it up, seeing immediately that it was indeed hers. A small flame in the middle of a bow and arrow; her seal. Upon opening it, he found that she had purposely dropped it. Inside was a picture of her and a note saying:

My dear Anubis-

Please help me in fight against Geoffrey. I know deep down, no matter how much you try and fight it, you still love me, as I you. Agree to help, and I shall tell you his one weakness. You know where to find me, come at midnight.

Callipso

Princess of Htrae

Note; Hoped you liked this, I've already finished the third chapter, but still need to type it. Talk to ya later, please review!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hiya!!! This is the third part of my story, if you didn't know. I don't know why I started with that, but oh well. Um… I don't own Ronin Warriors, or Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah…. this is getting soo old! Enjoy! Please review?! Stardust- don't criticize me too bad, even if it is your nature. Mmm… don't think there is much more I can say, so just read this! Oh, before I forget, I know the 2nd chapter wasn't gory, but that summary was supposed to be for this chapter. Sorry!

Circumstances

Cha. 3: A Fight and Night to Remember

"Do you think it's a trap," Sage asked Anubis. They guys had been home for close to an hour, and Anubis had just shown Sage, Ryo, Rowen, and Kento the note and locket. Cye and Leta were in the kitchen cooking dinner, with Mina playing assistant. Serena and Darien had taken Rini and Yuli for a walk in the nearby woods. Raye had gone shopping in town with Kayrau, and Amy was engrossed in a book of astrology. 

"I really don't know," Anubis answered, "but I'm going anyway."

"Are you crazy?! What if Geoffrey forced her to do this?!" Kento cried out.

"I am just going to have to risk it. I would do anything for Callipso," Anubis said in his usual, non-emotional tone.

"We'll come with you," Ryo said, "if it's a trap, at least we can fight our way out of it!"

"I don't know," Rowen looked up as he said this, but immediately looked back down at his next words. "It was like killing Mia didn't even do anything, ya know? Like it was nothing, easy as pie…" he drifted of.

"What do ya mean, "easy as pie". Pies are actually not that easy to make," Leta announced in a cheery mood. "Awww… c'mon on, I'm just trying to lite'n the mood!"

"If you make a pie, I'll smile," Kento grinned his very cheazy grin.

"Dream on, pig- boy," Leta turned her back on a hurt-looking Kento and returned to the kitchen. About a minute later, a loud thump was heard coming from the kitchen, along with a Kento-yelp of pain. He was then sited running upstairs, with Leta on his tail yelling, "Keep your hands off my ass!" Kento's was then slammed shut, and someone (guess who!) began pounding on the door, screaming threats.

"At least he isn't bothering me," Cye said, smiling at his friend's demise. The door was opened and another yelp by Kento was heard. Leta then came downstairs, smiling at herself, " That's what bastards get when they try to kiss me." The guys began to giggle as Kento came downstairs, holding his crotch.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said, in a voice pitched much higher than usual. This made them laugh even harder, as Kento made his way to a chair and did his best to sit down.

Later that night…

Anubis had finally agreed to let the Ronins join him. The Sailor Scouts didn't know anything of the meeting with Callipso; they had all gone to bed, except Mina, who had been watching an infomercial when they had left. 

The group of six was steadily walking up a hill, with the exception of Kento, who was still having problems with his crotch, towards a small cherry tree. They were in a part of the forest they had never seen before; it was the same, and yet very different. A strange feeling filled the air, as they continued on their journey.

When they reached the top of the hill, Callipso was sitting at the base of the tree, watching them come. There was a smile on her face, but it disappeared as she saw the Ronin Warriors come up. "Why are they here," she asked, her green eyes almost look as if she was laughing on the inside, although her voice was full of fear.

"They are friends, who can help us," he began to explain.

"I didn't want the here," her voice was coaxing, but it didn't affect Anubis.

"We weren't sure if Geoffrey would be here."

"I told you earlier, he's away in training. Now, send them away, we have some catching up to do," once again, her voice was forced out in a coaxing manner.

"I would like them to stay, at least until they hear Geoffrey's weakness."

"Send them away now!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Send them away NOW!" she screamed, her eyes glowed radioactive yellow.

"Geoffrey sent her," Ryo cried.

Geoffrey then appeared, sitting on the branch just above Callipso's head, "What, Anubis, do you no longer believe in Callipso's love? Is she no longer good enough for you? Oh, well. Hmm… I see there is one more of you." He stole a kiss from the girl below him, angering Anubis terribly. 

The guys looked around at each other, who had he not seen? Just then, Sailor Venus stepped out from behind a few lilac bushes. Cye ran up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where you all were of to in such a hurry," Mina smiled at Cye," and don't tell me that it's to dangerous."

"Okay, but let us do this," he replied, nearly kissing her. "Super Wave Smasher!" he yelled, aiming for Geoffrey.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen also began an attack on Geoffrey, although he easily dodged both attacks.

"Silly Ronins! Blizzard's Rage!" a blinding white force was emitted for Geoffrey's swords. As it headed for Ryo, he turned and started another. "Howling Storm!" this time aiming for Anubis, who was desperately trying to save Callipso from the spell Geoffrey had placed on her. The gray-colored sure-kill had almost reached its target, when Venus jumped into its path.

"Nooo," Cye screaned, "Super Wave Smasher!" This time the sure-kill hit Geoffrey dead on, hurling him backwards. As he tumbled, Geoffrey managed to transport himself back to the Spirit World, along with Callipso.

Mina's body had automatically de-transformed itself , and she lay in a pool of blood. Sage was kneeling beside her, with his hands hovering above her, a soft green glow emitting from his armor. Her eyes began to flutter, but soon stopped. Rowen checked her pulse and breathing. "There isn't much more I can do here," Sage looked over to Cye, knowing there would be tears in his friend's eyes.

"She should be fine," Rowen also looked to Cye, who just nodded, " just needs some rest."

"Let's get her back to the mansion," Ryo announced. "Anubis, you coming?"

"In a little while," he replied, he was kneeling next to the tree, praying for Callipso's safety.

"You okay, man?" Rowen asked.

"Fine," Anubis answered in his usual, unemotional tone.

"Don't be too long, Geoffrey could still be around," Kento advised. Together, the guys picked up Mina of the ground, Cye protecting her head. They then began the walk back to the mansion.

"Hey guys, where we gonna put her?" Cye asked, " I mean, we can't leave her on a couch, she'll need a bed."

"Well, Cye, since you seem to have become her guardian, what do you think," Rowen taunted. He knew his friend had a crush on Mina.

"Yeah, o' mighty guardian, where should sleeping beauty, here, sleep?" Kento chimed in.

"She could stay in my bed," Cye answered with a dreamy glance.

"Fine, but, Cye, no funny business. Mina needs all the rest she can get," Sage mocked, shaking a finger at Cye.

"What ever do you mean," Cye feigned a hurt expression, but could not hide the sly twinkle in his eyes. They carried Mina up to Cye's room, and lay her on the bed. "I'll take first watch," he exclaimed, much to the amusement of his friends.

"Fine with me, I can get some sleep," Ryo commented.

"Hey guys," Sage looked worriedly at Mina. She was still bleeding, not as badly as before, but there was a large gash in her stomach, and still a lot of cuts and abrasions covering her mangled body. "I think we should either get her to a hospital, or dress the wounds here and hope for the best."

"Good point," Rowen added, " but shit, how we gonna do it? And with what?" The only way to get to Mina's wounds was to remove the drawstring pants, and tank top that she had been wearing, and since none of them were complete perverts, they did not want to undress her. Especially after how Leta had reacted earlier to Kento's kiss, who knows what this one would do.

"Well, why not just pull up the tank a little and the pants down a little," Ryo observed that the wound was probably small enough to uncover it without showing anything of Mina, " and I think there is some gauze in the cupboard below the sink in the bathroom."

"You guys can do what ever you want, but I'm not gonna get another chick mad at me. I'll be watching TV," with that Kento left the room. For a few minutes the remaining four just stood there thinking about what might happen when she wakes up, if she wakes up.

"Well, umm, let's just do this and worry about how she'll react when she wakes up," Rowen began to inch the top up Mina's side, revealing a hideous hole. They could just see her large intestine peeking out from amid the blood and skin fragments. "Aww, gross!" all four winced at the sight, especially Cye. Slowly, Sage began to lower her pants by untying them and pulling lightly. As he revealed the rest of the wound, Anubis entered.

"How is she," he asked, it was easy to see pain in his eyes. 

"Hopefully, Sage can completely heal her, but she got a pretty nasty cut," Ryo took Anubis out of the room, explaining as he left. Behind him, a soft green glow began to encase the girl's body.

Rowen dragged Cye out of the bedroom so Sage could concentrate better. "You gonna be okay, man?" he asked Cye, switching into big brother mood. 

"What if Sage can't heal her and-," Cye trailed of. He began top sink to the floor in a weeping pile if blue and white.

3:00 A.M. in the morning, same day-

Cye had been cooking for the last two hours non- stop, always staring into space. He had burnt the breakfast he had been cooking for the rest of the people in the house a total of seven times, extremely unlike him. Ryo and Rowen had been in the dining room talking about what to do about Geoffrey, Cye, and Mina. Sage had been in with Mina for about an hour and was now in deep sleep, Kento was still watching cartoons, and Anubis had gone to the local temple to get Kayrau. Oddly enough, Serena had risen to the smell of burnt toast half an hour earlier, and was watching cartoons with Kento. 

"Man, you guys are early risers," Leta exclaimed, walking down the stairs to meet a surprised Ryo and Rowen.

"Well, we actually never went to bed," Rowen said. 

"And why was that?"

"Long story," Ryo answered, " but I guess you could say that Geoffrey sent a hypnotized Callipso, we went to meet her, with Mina, and Geoffrey surprised us. Then the bastard launched a n attack, which hit Mina, who is now lying in Cye's bed recovering."

"WHAT!" Leta screeched, waking up everyone else in the house. " And you, let the asshole get away with it, I swear-"

"Yo, Leta, could you scream any louder," Raye interrupted, yawning.

"These imbeciles got Mina nearly killed!"

"What!"

"Yeah, and they even take her to a hospital, just dragged her up into some bed!"

"How could you?" Raye slapped Ryo.

"What?" I didn't do nothin', Sage helped her!" A very surprised and hurting Ryo sputtered. 

"Sure, Sage has healing powers like a god," Leta exclaimed, shaking her head in pity.

"I do," they two girls turned around to see a very sleepy Sage.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I was just trying to get some sleep, who screamed?" 

"Oh, sorry, I had just learned what happened last night," Leta looked sheepishly down at her feet.

"So are you trying to take vengeance on Ryo?" he said, nodding his head in Ryo's direction. There was a large red mark where Raye had hit him.

"Umm, we thought-"

"Yeah, yeah, just learn everything the whole truth first. And how come you believe him when you didn't believe us?" Ryo asked.

"Umm…" Raye glanced out into the living room, were Kento and Serena were watching TV. "Hey, Serena's up!"

"Serena? Up?" Amy puzzled," are you serious?" The group looked towards the stairs where Amy had begun to descend.

"So, who isn't up?" Raye asked.

"Well, Cye is up, but not really, other than that, I think everyone who could be expected." Rowen answered.

"What do ya mean, Cye's not really awake? Is that why the whole house smells like burnt eggs?" Leta asked.

"After Mina was hit, he sorta became like a guardian to her," Ryo looked towards the kitchen," he can't stop worrying about her."

"I better cook breakfast then," Leta announced.

"That would be a VERY good idea," Kento came in, "I want to eat, but not burnt stuff!"

"Alright, Kento, come and help me get him out of the kitchen," Leta walked towards the kitchen with Kento following. A loud thwack was heard and then Kento dragged an unconscious Cye out of the room.

"Hey, umm, do you think that was the best way ta do it?" Amy questioned.

"It wasn't my idea." A low moan came from upstairs, instantly, Cye came back into consciousness, and bolted up the stairs holding his head. 

"Hey, wait up," Rowen yelled following, "you just had a serious head injury." Cye raced towards his room, upon entering Rowen caught his arm and he was practically floored.

"What cha do that for?" Cye asked as he headed for Mina's side. He kneeled down and stroked her hair; Rowen looked in after pulling himself up off the floor.

"Aww, it's a Kodak moment."

"Shut up! Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine," Sage entered the room. "She needs to rest though."

"I'm just going to stay here for a while." 

"You gonna be okay?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, whatever-" Cye collapsed from his wound onto Mina. His two friends picked him up and put him down in a nearby chair. "Mina, no," he mumbled.

"Guess he needs to rest." Sage and Rowen left the room, behind them Mina woke up to find herself in a strange bed, and Cye mumbling to himself in a chair.

"Huh? Where am I?" she tried to sit up, but found it very painful; looking down she saw her bandaged stomach, "Oh, man, I guess I'm alive." She held her head, slowly remembering her last few minutes of consciousness. Of Cye zapping Geoffrey and Sage healing her, and a little of Cye holding her head? Did she here him saying he liked her? No. That didn't happen, how could an angel like him like a girl like her. No, it must have been some strange dream.

"Mina, you up?" Rowen had turned around at her whispers.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, still trying to get a hold of herself, the room had been spinning out of control.

"Good," he answered, he called down to the others that she was awake, "you think you could make it downstairs?"

"Maybe later, what's with Cye?"

"He got kicked out of the kitchen with a frying pan."

"Is he hurt?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Mina!" Serena ran in and hugged her.

"Serena, hi."

"Oh, I'm soo glad you're okay!"

"Me too."

"Leta's cooking, let's go eat," she began to drag Mina out of bed.

"If you insist," she slowly stood up, holding her stomach as if it would fall out of her body at any moment.

"You sure you want to go downstairs, a few seconds ago you said later?" Rowen was puzzled.

"A few seconds is later," she teased.

"Mina?" Cye was drifting back into reality.

"Cye, you okay?" she looked at him with pity.

"Are you? I was really worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she began to walk over to him.

"Good, I love you," he passed out again, Mina gasped. So, it was true, he had said he loved her; she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Cye, I love you too!" Mina rushed to his side and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Okay, this where I'm gonna end. I don't have the next chapter even thought out yet, so please send suggestions. Don't get mad at me because I hooked up Cye and Mina, I just thought they would make a good couple. Write to ya later! See ya! Gundam Wing Rulz! Please read my Gundam Wing story, I would really appreciate ideas! Bye now!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Note: I don't own Ronin Warriors, don't sue me!! Thank you Jewels, for helping me to write this! La, la, la, la, la! I'm very happy, so I'm very hyper and I cannot spell, sorry if spell checker don't get it all! Hey, who thinks Ronin Warriors needs some new episodes? Are there any new ones in Japan, or did the just stop making them? 

****

Circumstances

Cha. 4: Enemy Soul mates

"Alright, I finally got the two injured lovers apart and asleep," Ryo said walking done the stairs at four in the morning. The others were sitting on the two couches in the living room. Leta had started cooking after giving Cye a large lump on the back of his head with a frying pan. They had finished breakfast and were discussing what to do if Geoffrey decided to show up anytime soon.

"That's nice, your breakfast is in the kitchen," Leta replied dismally. He left the room and returned carrying a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"So, if he shows up, we can't call on the Armor of Inferno, huh?" Ryo asked as he sat down next to Raye.

"Yup, that's about right," Sage answered.

Looking outside, Rowen responded, "How are we going to protect ourselves. The Inferno Armor is the only protection we have that's strong enough, and Cye is too weak to deal with the strain."

"Excuse me, I thought the Sailor Scouts had powers too," Serena demanded, jumping up.

"Once again, calm down Meatball Head," Darien pulled Serena back into the seat she had been in. The front door opened, Anubis and Kayrau entered.

"How is Mina?" Anubis still felt guilty for letting Mina get hurt.

"Sleeping," was the unanimous answer.

"Oh, I hope the rest of you are still doing fine after the battle," Raye gave Ryo a glare, for what reason, no one knew.

"The staff is not being very helpful in this situation," Kayrau felt it best to change the subject.

"Hmm…that's no good. How are we supposed to know what we're up against?" Rowen asked.

"Why don't we combine our knowledge of both Beryl and Talpa?" Amy suggested, Rowen nodded in agreement as both drifted into the library, where Mia's computer had been stashed.

" So… umm… what are we supposed to do until the brainiacs finish?" Leta joked.

"Umm… how about we find something to do. Maybe play ball, go…?" Kento raised his eyebrows in that _Why don't we go do "something" in the bedroom? _way.

"No frickin' way, pig boy!!" Leta smashed his face in, receiving a loud "owwie".

"Good God, how sick is he?" Raye whispered to Ryo.

"You really don't want me to answer that do you?"

"Not particularly. Hey, umm… you wanna… maybe.. go upstairs or something? I still haven't really apologized for hitting you earlier. Hint, hint." A wide smile crossed Ryo's face as Raye lead him up the stairs with Kento pouting with envy in his eyes.

"Aww.. man…. Please, Leta?" Kento gave a puppy dog look in her way, gaining the attention of the palm of her hand.

"Where's Rini and Yuli?" Leta asked, changing the subject.

"Good question, where are they?" Serena came back into reality at the sudden thought of her future daughter could be in so danger.

"I thought I saw them outside a little while ago, but they're gone now," Sage looked out a nearby window.

"Oh, God, Rini!" Serena nearly jumped out of the house.

"Serena, I'm sure they're fine, stop worrying. No bad guy has ever struck this soon after wreaking terror," Darien coaxed her into sitting down again. "Look, there they are right now," he pointed outside to where Rini and Yuli could be seen skipping toward them. 

"Oh Rini!" Serena jumped up and ran out of the room and the door, picking her daughter up and twirling her around while holding her extremely tight. "Oh, Rini, we were so worried about you!"

"Uh…. That's nice, …can…you...put...me…down…now?" Rini managed to say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rini!"

"So, how was your walk?" Darien walked up.

"Just great! Yuli showed me some caves and a beautiful field that's filled with all kinds of wild flowers! And me met this guy who had this really weird blue hair who wanted us to give Mr. Anubis something," Rini exclaimed while rubbing her back at the place Serena had squeezed.

"What?! You met Geoffrey!" both Serena and Darien stared disbelieving at the little girl and boy, who nodded and produced the letter.

"Hey, Anubis, I think we have something for you," Darien shouted back into the mansion.

Anubis walked out with a forlorn aura hanging about him. "Yes, what is it?"  


"I believe that the kids have met up with Geoffrey and they say he wanted you to have this," Darien replied, handing the wrinkled parchment over to Anubis.

"What?! But why?" Anubis questioned the letter, staring fixedly on the letter.

"What does it say?" Serena peeked over his shoulder.

"Well, read it for yourself," he said, throwing the letter into the air and turning to walk back in disgusted confusion.

Darien retrieved the parchment and read:

Ancient Warlord-

I can understand your want for the beautiful Callipso, since I too have fallen for her charm and grace. Although, there is another I have set my eyes upon, whom I believe to be even more comely. She is one of the newer members of your group; I think their name to be the Sailor Scouts. She is the one called Jupiter. 

Now, since each of us has our eye cast upon one of the opposing team, I am going to offer a switch. You may have Callipso, princess of Htrae, if I receive Leta, Sailor Jupiter, in return.

The choice is yours my father's friend. If you decide to agree, come at midnight unto the same grove as you came last night with my prize. If you refuse, well then I guess I am allowed to do whatever I please with your fair Callipso, even if I choose to kill her.

Until midnight

One way or another-

Geoffrey

Son of Talpa and Beryl

Ruler of the Dark Universe

"What? Leta? No!" Serena cried. She turned and ran into the mansion with the other three following suite. "Leta! Leta! You have to read this!" she ran to her friend and shoved the letter into Leta's surprised hands.

After reading the letter, Leta calmly showed it to the other inquiring minds to see. Each looked up with new fear, wondering whether she would agree to the arrangement or not. Slowly, through silent sobs, she answered as best she could, "He… does look… a lot like…my old… boyfriend…"

End. I know that this is really short and you guys are probably going to hate me for giving Leta over, but review it anyway. Please!!! I need more ideas on what to do. I don't even know if I'm going to have her rescued, killed (most likely not since she's my fav sailor scout), or become evil. Thanks for reading and the next cha. will come a lot sooner.

Lady Kiara

You can e-mail me at: [LadyKiara@worldnet.att.net][1] : if you have any question or comments you want me to respond to. 

   [1]: mailto:LadyKiara@worldnet.att.net



End file.
